


You're my soulmate, Peter Hale.

by mamasita13



Series: Ruined to Perfection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Explicit Language, Kate Argent Dies, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mentioned Adrian Harris, Mentioned John Stilinski, Mentioned Scott McCall, Public Blow Jobs, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles manipulates the laws of phyisics, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which something different happens when Peter kidnapped Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: How is this my life, now?

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 30 Apr 2017 - Noticed more things I wanted to change.  
> Update: 5 Nov 2016 - I noticed some things I wanted to change.

Ever since Derek Fucking Hale came into Stiles Stilinski's life out by the Hale preserve Stiles has been using Google-fu to research the shit out of gay sex, polyamory, cum play, and sexuality.

 

Among other things. It was just another research spiral and really Stiles isn't sure why he even looked up polyamory because Stiles is single and a virgin. Stiles had been curious and one topic led to another. It was just the way Stiles mind worked. 

 

But, specifically: Stiles' own sexuality. What it is... might be defined as… or whatever. Stiles finds out that he is a bisexual. That actually explains a lot. 

 

Stiles has only liked one girl since the third grade. That girl was Lydia Martin. One amazing and genius, perfect, red-headed girl. Did Stiles mention that she's a genius? Lydia was the first person to ever give Stiles' brain a run for his money.

 

The problem was that Lydia Martin had ignored Stiles since the second they met, which was most of his life. So yeah, Stiles is going to explore other options.

 

€

 

Enter from stage left is the one and only Peter Fucking Hale.

 

Asshole. 

 

Kidnapper. 

 

Stiles was sixteen and as much as Stiles hated it Stiles was still a kid in the eyes of the law. In the eyes of his father, his best friend, anyone who asked. Technically. California's age of consent is eighteen. Stiles can drive at sixteen but Stiles can't have sex, drink alcohol or vote. He can join the army. Wait. No, he can't join the Army until Stiles is eighteen. Seventeen if his dad signs the early enlistment forms. Not that Stiles would want to join the Army, mind you. OK. That was so not the point.

 

But holiday weekend of all holiday seasons is Peter Hale the most attractive and dangerous man Stiles had ever met. Stiles wanted and what baby wanted baby got. No more five-year plans that turn into ten-year plans with nothing to show for all the work except a whole lot of frustration. Of the sexual variety. Stiles was going after Peter Hale whether the man liked it or not.

 

Stiles was the only one aside from Derek Hale to figure out that Peter was the rogue Alpha because duh. Elementary my dear Watson and all that Sherlock Holmes shit: you have eyes don't you and it's obvious isn't it?

 

Sadly the answer was no. Lydia might have gotten it if she'd been included, but she wasn't. Lydia was kept in the dark because about the same time Stiles best friend developed a slight problem with lycanthropy was about the same time that Stiles decided to give up on pursuing Lydia. There were more important things to focus his brain power. 

 

It had been Stiles who had deduced the shit out of the murder fucking mystery of Beacon Hills history. Ha! In your stupid face, Scott! Because Stiles was right. Yet again. So fuck you for not listening.

 

So, yeah. Go fuck yourself Scott McCall and don't accept Stiles’ help to control your inner self who happens to be a wolf. Don't take Stiles’ advice on how to manage it either. Don't listen to Stiles great plans with contingency plans on top of contingency plans in case the initial plans go south. Yeah, go ahead with your hunter girlfriend who is cool, hot, way out of your league despite Scott being a werewolf, who's more BAMF than Scott despite her humanity. Fuck you Scott for trying to kill Stiles on the first few occasions Scott lost control. Fuck you very much. Hunter fucker. 

 

Scott didn't have to forgive Stiles for getting Scott turned into a werewolf. Even though Scott could have said: “No Stiles I don't want to go to the woods tonight and see the teddy bear fucking picnic.” Scott could have stayed home with his baseball bat. At. Any. Time. At any time. Yeah. Even though Scott could have left at any point, too. Scott could have allowed his dad to catch Scott and ground Scott along with Stiles.

 

But Scott stayed because the dummy didn't want to be seen as a bad friend. Obviously, Scott was making up for actually being a bad friend. Asshole. So yeah in case it was not mentioned before Stiles was done. Stiles' loyalty is not appreciated then it was soon lost.

 

Stiles had found his soulmate and who cares if Peter Hale was crazy? Not Stiles that's for fucking sure. As a matter of fact, if Peter stayed crazy they could do so much damage. It would be fucking great. Peter could reap his revenge as Stiles planned it. Helped plan it because let's face it, Peter Hale is an evil genius bent on destroying the world. They'd be unstoppable.

 

Oh but if Peter did see and accepted Stiles... Well, then Stiles was confident that Peter Fucking Hale would make a perfect DOM. All that control the man's got. That laser blue-eyed focus and all of it concentrated on Stiles is hot.

 

Peter could do some real damage to Stiles. Mind and body. Damage even Stiles' mother couldn’t manage before she died. And both Peter and Stiles would like it. Stiles would thrive under Peter's tutelage. Peter probably had so many fucking sexual deviancies, the kinky motherfucker. Daddy kink, obviously. Lingerie kink, maybe. Pregnancy kink, yeah because, werewolf, as impossible as it would be in Stiles’ case, but Stiles would work with it.

 

And of course, Stiles had got an awkward fucking boner to boot. Stupid fucking teenage sex drive. Damn you right to hell. Stiles was fuming and that was enough to bring down his boner. Peter was smirking because of course, Peter smelled Stiles arousal with that creepy werewolf sniffer.

 

€

 

They get to the garage that's on the side of town Stiles didn’t frequent but it's a stone throw's away from the woods. Peter forced Stiles out of the car and went to the trunk. It'd been a hot day and the smell of shit, blood and decay were almost overpowering. Stiles didn’t know how the fuck Peter could stand it with his super olfactory senses but Stiles was almost gagging trying not to heave.

 

Peter's got Scott’s computer somehow and was asking for the username and password. It's Allison, Allison. The boy is stupid and single minded. Stiles couldn’t blame Scott. Allison Argent is hot and dangerous and can take a hit. Stiles can still be mad at his best friend for it though. What Stiles can do was probably not provoke the homicidal maniac but Stiles couldn't help himself.

 

Stiles knew he would have made a better wolf than Scott. Oh well, Peter was going to have to live with that mistake. Stiles wanted to see if Peter continued that streak. Mistakes were what got people killed. 

 

“Do you want the bite?” Peter asked taking Stiles's wrist and oh shit, Peter Fucking Hale is about to propose to him. Stiles can’t help the uptick his heart makes any more than Stiles can help the spike in adrenaline and arousal. Peter Hale could manhandle Stiles to submission.

 

Stiles licked his lips and watched as Peter’s eyes followed the movement. Stiles almost said yes, but then Stiles hesitated. Stiles had his Spark and he didn’t want to lose it. He'd have to take a chance on something else. Something more.


	2. Chapter 2: Rewind when Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles considers rewinding to the bite question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some typo changes but the story is still the same. (updated 5 Nov 2016)

“No!” Stiles yelled in a panic. Stiles thought Peter might have seen the real him at the hospital that first time they met. Peter Hale was even more observant in a Sherlock Homes I-see-everything kind of way. 

 

Granted Peter was all I’m-gonna-kill-you kind of mad but Stiles knew that anger was not directed at Stiles. Stiles just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Stiles was curious and figuring out Peter was the Alpha necessitated the fact that Stiles HAD to see the man for himself.

 

It wasn’t difficult to see the anger was directed at someone else. The nurse maybe? In that moment at the hospital? Yeah. OK, obviously now that Stiles was thinking about the scene. In the garage faced with the fact that the car was indeed the nurses and the woman was in the trunk. Dead. Even more obvious. She totally deserved it in Stiles’ humble opinion. No one blocks Stiles exit strategy and gets away with it psycho nurses notwithstanding. 

 

Stiles' had done his homework. He'd investigated the nurse. She was wrong on so many levels. What with molesting all the patients Peter included and being an angel of mercy to patients that weren’t even close to dying? That fucking psycho asshole deserved it more than most. Those patients in that ward all had the actual hope of living. Granted in a vegetative state, but that’s not Stiles call. The least of all Nurse Jennifer's. That’s just wrong and she should have died slower and more painfully.

 

Think: ancient times snuff films before film existed. Those performed live and in front of a real live fucking audience. The slow burn type death. Where they torture the victim first and then kill them. Yeah, it’s fucked up, but that’s the kind of death the asshole nurse deserved. Although by the looks of her Peter did an OK enough job. 

 

Except.

 

On second look Peter didn't do the job at all. The asshole nurse slit her wrists. She must have bled out somewhere else because there's minimal blood in the boot of the car. She killed herself and Peter was just getting rid of the body.

 

Stiles felt relieved about this. Stiles didn't know why he was relieved that Peter hadn't ended the woman's life. The nurse deserved her death because according to "Beatle Juice" there's a special place in hell for her. That Peter hadn't done it though was a relief. Stiles wasn't sure why but he had to think about that particular thought another time because he had a werewolf yelling in his face.

 

“Liar! I’m a fucking werewolf! I can hear your heartbeat so I know when you’re lying!“ Peter yelled impatiently as he began to turn away from Stiles. The trunk closed almost on Stiles' nose. If Stiles didn't see the wolf pulling the lid shut it would have knocked Stiles on his ass.

 

“Damn, I really shouldn’t provoke the homicidal maniac,” Stiles deadpanned, “no, no I get it. But if I don’t say anything now, I’ll lose my one fucking chance with you." Stiles said just short of babbling. Peter still had a hold of Stiles' wrist and it’s searing. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if he found a red mark there whenever Peter ever released him. Stiles hoped Peter didn't release him until that mark was guaranteed.

 

Stiles looked down at the hand holding his wrist. Then he looked up and held Peter’s gaze. Peter's eyes were a beautiful sky blue instead of their usual scary Alpha red. They were a piercing assessing blue that Stiles hoped could see right through to Stiles' soul. 

 

“I can help you get your revenge. Right now. Literally. Right this second and you don’t have to go through Scott. Frankly, I know for sure Scott won’t help you. He’s too self-righteous. Like. He can wield Thor’s Hammer he’s so self-fucking righteous.” Stiles gestured impatiently. Stiles was definitely babbling.

 

“Peter, I can be more than just your Beta. I can be your anchor. Your second. With me at your side,” Stiles gestured with one hand before he began to babble even more. “I mean, shit, man! It’s not like Derek is your Beta! He’s almost a fucking Omega! I’m sure Derek doesn’t even know it or he’d have gone batshit by now. And you need at least three to make a pack. I can be all three for you if you just give me a chance.” Stiles was just outside Peter’s personal space. Stiles blinked for two seconds too long then looked Peter in the eye again and said:

 

“I think you’re my soulmate, Peter Hale.” Stiles finished with a final flail of his arm dropping it by his side as he looked hopefully at Peter.

 

Peter’s got this inscrutable look on his face. He’s really good at hiding his thoughts. Normally people express their emotions in expressions on their face that they can’t help. The rest of their body language spells out anything else. It’s only one way to tell what people think. Like Sherlock Holmes says “It’s elementary and you have eyes don't you? Then it's obvious."

 

Stiles had been reading people all his life for as long as he could remember. Stiles came to conclusions faster than anyone else because he used the evidence around him. Stiles could watch crime dramas and read crime novels and know the killer before the end of the show or book. Stiles read Stephen King because the novelist was a genius and was singular in Kings' ability to write a fucking story that could keep Stiles’ attention.

 

“Well, Sweetheart if that’s what you call not provoking the homicidal maniac I’d like to see what you do when you _are_ provoking the homicidal maniac.” Peter finally said dramatically. His frown turning into a smirk. Peter's handsome face was even more handsome when he’s smirking and Stiles was sure that he’d eventually fall in love with the man. That fucking smirk though was what started it. “Alright Sweetheart let’s hear it then,” Peter said expectantly, tightening his hold on Stiles’ wrist pulling Stiles closer to Peter's personal space.

 

Stiles felt the burning inferno of the hold immediately. Werewolves must run hot and Stiles was sure it’s because of the super-werewolf abilities. The werewolves body was constantly healing cells. Peter would look twenty-seven for a long time to come. Not that Peter was twenty-seven by any means; Peter was probably closer to forty. Maybe he’s even older. Stiles didn’t care. Peter had lost six years and the man acted like he was twenty-seven. 

 

“I don’t want to be like you.” Stiles began and Peter scoffed. Peter rolled his eyes and made an impatient noise. “No, wait, hear me out! OK? And fine! I do want to be a werewolf. I’d totally kill it as a werewolf! OK? Happy now?” Stiles yelled flailing his free arm because the werewolf still had a hold of his other wrist. Stiles could feel himself blushing all the way to his ears and chest. “You got me! OK? I do want to be like you when it comes to the werewolf part, anyway. Maybe even when it comes to the homicidal killing part too.”

 

Stiles knew he was pleading now. Stiles hated that he was so incapable of getting to the fucking point. Stiles hated that he’s afraid of rejection. Fuck his stupid low self-esteem! It was the worst.

 

“Shit!” Stiles said, rubbing his face with his free hand. Stiles had to get his shit together. Peter is so fucking distracting. 

 

Peter Hale was temptation incarnate with a werewolf body that wouldn’t stop being so fucking attractive to Stiles. 

 

Stiles feels his face get even hotter. He didn't think it was possible. Stiles was blushing and he saw Peter’s eyes dilate. It’s a sign that Peter must like what he saw. It gave Stiles the confidence to continue. Stiles moved more into Peter’s personal space. There was still a smidge of room between them but Stiles felt the wall of heat coming off the werewolf in waves.

 

“What I don’t want is lose a part of myself that I’m just not willing to lose. Not even to you. My soulmate. I’m willing to walk away from all this.” Stiles gestured to them both as he began to gain confidence. Stiles was talking fast but in a normal tone of voice. 

 

Being this close to Peter Hale felt intimate in a way that Stiles knew Peter could also feel. Stiles was confident that Peter would hear him even if Stiles started to whisper. Stiles only hoped that Peter could understand him. Otherwise, this went tits up and Stiles would have to hit rewind.

 

“I want to be your equal,” Stiles said. Peter raised his left eyebrow. The scoff Stiles expected to hear didn’t come as Stiles continued to look at the man. Stiles couldn’t help but fall a little bit in love. It’s not just the looks.

 

Peter Hale was gorgeous in a way that Stiles couldn’t help but compare to Derek. They are uncle and nephew related after all, but Stiles didn’t see the family resemblance. Except if you take into account the way that they were both stubborn to a fault. Or that they had expressive eyebrows and rolled their eyes and could sneak up on Stiles. They were both too good looking that had more to do with the fact that they are werewolves than anything else.

 

Where Derek was dark and brooding Peter was light and menacing. Derek didn’t have Peter's kind of confident mannerism. Derek's confidence was in the knowledge of Derek's good looks and Derek had probably always looked good. Derek used his looks and charms to get his way in any situation. Derek used them as a weapon.

 

But Peter was different. He’s got a confidence born of having to use your wits to survive. Peter was used to getting his way by manipulating and out thinking his opponents. Peter played to win for the win. The game was just a means to an end.

 

Stiles was going to take that confidence and use it to his advantage. It all came back to what Stiles thought earlier: if Peter didn’t understand or couldn't see past Stiles need to be the avenging angel for Peter, then Stiles would just rewind it to when Peter asked him to take the bite. Stiles would know for sure by then that it’s just not meant to be with him and Peter. Things would just have to progress as they were meant to progress.

 

Stiles only ever wanted someone to _get_ Stiles. Someone who would take Stiles overactive imagination and put it to use. Someone who would see the real Stiles under all the disguises he’s had to wear over the years in order to try to fit in with everyone. Stiles had obviously failed since he’s sixteen and has only one friend. One friend who abandoned Stiles as soon as the guy got popular.

 

Stiles had to hide his magic since he was seven. That was just shortly after his mother got sick. If his aunt Harriet hadn’t bound a demon to his mother using frontotemporal dementia then the demon would have gotten out to wreak more havoc in someone else's body using Stiles' mother’s Spark as energy.

 

They had both been staying with Claudia's sister when the demon had possessed the neighbor. The demon had killed the man’s family and was just leaving the man’s body when the demon had sensed Stiles' mother’s spark. She was an even more powerful Spark than Stiles. Stiles had just started exhibiting the signs of his own Spark and that’s why they were at his aunt's house. Aunt Harriot was supposed to help his mother with Stiles' training.

Instead, the demon that possessed his mother would have devoured them all if his aunt hadn’t trapped the demon with the dementia spell. Aunt Harriet had then siphoned his mother’s Spark and stuffed it all into Stiles. Stiles had been young and the only one who would be able to hold it all without dying. Thus making Stiles the most powerful Spark to live.

  
Aunt Harriot had then hidden the scent of that power and that Spark. Thus Stiles was able to hide in plain sight. Then Stiles had gotten a crash course in using his powers which lasted the whole summer. It had been the only time that the demon had stayed hidden. When school started and they needed to get back to Beacon Hills, it was a different story.

 

The demon had surfaced and taken over his mother’s body. It had never released Claudia Stilinski from the hell of her own mind. For that alone, Stiles was glad the demon possessed her. Stiles knew his mother was suffering a hell of her own and it took three years for the Sheriff to realize there was something wrong with his wife.

 

 

John Stilinski had finally seen the demon in the form of Claudia Stilinski tormenting Stiles. The demon was a sadist and was beating Stiles with a whip. There was old evidence on Stiles back that this wasn’t the first time the demon had done this. John thought it was Claudia and when the demon realized the Sheriff caught the demon in the act, it had used dementia against getting exorcised.

 

Instead, the demon had played the dementia card. John had to make a difficult decision. The sheriff was devastated that Stiles had hidden this from him, but was even more devastated that Claudia had done this and hidden it from the sheriff. Stiles barely managed to keep from telling his dad the real truth.

 

Later the demon would constantly tell the sheriff that Stiles was a danger. That Stiles was out to get his mother and hurt her. The sheriff couldn’t help but believe her a little bit. That’s the first time Stiles had seen doubt in the Sheriff’s eyes when it came to his son.

 

Her death had devastated them both but the Sheriff couldn’t seek comfort in his son. The demon had done a thorough job of poisoning the Sheriff against Stiles. 

 

That was the first time Stiles had started using what he came to call a ‘Stiles Suit’. Stiles rarely removed it and his need to please his father took on a whole new part of his life.

 

While Claudia was alive, the demon didn’t do anything. It was like a new girlfriend. It was the worst. So Stiles had learned to cook, clean, do laundry, basically everything his mom used to do. The sheriff never noticed the difference.

 

When Claudia died the sheriff turned to the bottle and work. John Stilinski sought comfort in the routine of the job and the oblivion a bottle of whiskey provided. John all but ignored Stiles. Stiles refused to leave John's side despite the doubt. If John hadn’t been so lost in his own grief the sheriff probably would have forgotten all about his only son. But Stiles hadn’t let him. 

 

Stiles had put on the Stiles Suit and had been so ingrained into it that Stiles had stopped using his Spark. That’s when Stiles had started exhibiting signs of ADHD.

 

The sheriff could only think of one way to let out all that energy and it was in letting Stiles join the newbies in their training. So Stiles had learned hand to hand combat, gun safety, and police procedure at the tender age of ten. Stiles knew then that he would be a great detective one day so this was a perfect start to that career.

 

That still didn’t alleviate the sheriff’s mistrust in his only son. Having Scott as a best friend was Stiles’ salvation. If it hadn’t been for Scott, Stiles would have left his dad long ago since it was clear to Stiles that the sheriff was never going to trust him.

 

Stiles put on a different Stiles Suit for each interaction. He settled into each suit and rarely let out his true self. The first time the real Stiles had come out since Claudia died was the first time Stiles had met Peter Hale.

 

Stiles let Peter see him. The real Stiles. The one his Aunt Harriet trained and honed to be a powerful Spark. Stiles didn’t even have to concentrate to let the concealing spell release his scent. Stiles was looking at Peter and the confusion on Peter's face was definitely apparent. Stiles' excitement was even more apparent.

 

“I can bring you whoever you want." Stiles said, "Like. Right now. Just say the name and I’ll have them begging at your feet.” Stiles continued earnestly. Peter squeezed Stiles' wrist harder and grabbed Stiles around the waist with his other arm so there’s no room in between them. Peter's lips were touching Stiles’ in a whisper of a touch. A barely there feel of lips against lips. It gave Stiles enough time to pull away. Stiles realized that he could smell Peter despite his human nose. It’s earth and the sun and the wind on a hot summer's day. 

 

It’s like coming home. Stiles breathed in Peter closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Stiles released the breath opened his eyes and watched Peter’s eyes shutter closed as Peter breathed in Stiles' breath.

 

Peter purred. He’s actually purring like a fucking cat! Stiles was ecstatic and couldn’t help the smile that’s on his face or the erection making his pants tight and uncomfortable. 

 

Peter’s just as equally affected by Stiles if the evidence of Peter's erection against Stiles’ leg was any proof. It felt hot and insistent through both their jeans.

 

Peter finally kissed Stiles and it’s fucking chaste. Stiles couldn’t help but whimper in disappointment at it. Stiles was tired of waiting though and took control of the kiss. It’s sloppy and wet and all over the place. It's desperate and virginal. 

 

Peter gasped and Stiles took advantage of it by sticking his tongue down Peter’s throat. Peter sucked on it desperately, making Stiles moan. Stiles didn’t even realize that his arms were around Peter and that his hips were rocking into the man until he was doing it and Peter had his hands on Stiles' ass pulling him impossibly closer.

 

Stiles lifts and wraps his legs around Peter and Peter swung Stiles against the car rocking into Stiles with his hips. Peter stopped kissing Stiles with a pull of his lips biting Stiles' lower lip. Stiles took in a much needed shaky breath. 

 

Peter put his forehead on Stiles and said in a hoarse voice:

 

“OK, sweetheart. Are you with me enough to hear the name?” Stiles ground into Peter one more time. Stiles was hot all over and he knew he was flushed because he could feel it. The heat and want could be put on hold at least enough that Stiles nodded his head.

 

“Kate Argent. She,” Peter began, but Stiles puts his fore-finger on Peter's lips. They were soft, wet and swollen. They were already going back to normal but right then it looked so hot on Peter.

 

“I don’t care why, Peter.” Stiles began, “Unless you need to tell me.” Stiles continued with uncertainty. Stiles wanted to be what Peter needed as well as what Peter wanted. Peter was grinning and he had one eyebrow raised.

 

“No sweetheart. I might tell you later but I don’t think I’ll need to explain myself to you since I suspect you know already, don’t you? So right now, you don’t need to know my reason. Do you?” Peter said with a smirk.

 

Stiles smiled and loosened his grip on Peter. Peter could take Stiles weight easily. Stiles snapped his fingers. There was a pop like a balloon popping behind them. Peter’s eyebrows raised to his hairline as he turned around.

 

Kate Argent was kneeling right behind them. Stiles had her in a black latex SUB bodysuit. Her head was the only thing not in the suit, but she’s got a ball in her mouth so she couldn’t speak. Kate was trying to scream through the red ball, but she couldn’t get much noise out other than a few pointless whimpers and spit.

 

Peter walked towards her with his hands on Stiles’ ass and Stiles stuck to him like a limpet. Kate's hands were handcuffed behind her attached to her handcuffed knees with a small chain.

 

Or were they knee cuffed? Was that a thing? Stiles didn’t know nor did he care because Kate’s positioned exactly as he’d promised Peter. She’s on her knees and she would beg for her life.

 

“Beg for your life Kate Argent,” Stiles said. He felt Peter squeeze him closer. Stiles felt Peter’s erection grow impossibly harder and couldn't wait to feel it inside him later.

 

The red ball fell away from Kate’s mouth leaving her lips swollen and red. The lines of the straps were imprinted on her pale skin. For a second there’s a sneer on her face like she’s not going to comply but Stiles is more powerful than her and what comes out of her mouth is not hate. It’s pleading and she involuntarily bows her head at Peter’s feet. She can’t help the words coming out of her mouth. The look of surprise on her face was the only indication that Kate was speaking against her will.

 

The sound of the latex rubbing against her skin made Stiles think it must be chaffing really bad. Put together with the awkward way she’s kneeling and bowing must hurt if the look of pain on her face is any way to go by. There were tears flowing down her face and mucus from her nose.

 

Peter moved one hand up from where he’s holding Stiles and said: “I’m putting you down now, Pet. Not for long, mind but you realize I have to do this don’t you?” Peter asked as Stiles was putting down his legs nodding his head and smiling like a loon. Stiles snapped his fingers and a lighter appeared with another balloon pop. In Stiles other hand appeared a bottle of fire starter gel. Stiles' version was basically napalm in a bottle.

 

Stiles stepped towards Kate who hadn’t stopped crying and begging for her life. Stiles looked at Peter asking permission. Peter nodded his head so Stiles poured the napalm on her head and watched it ooze into her hair. 

 

Stiles squirted the bottle over her whole body making sure not to miss any part of her. Even though Kate was begging, Stiles could tell that Kate was angry but she couldn’t help herself as she continued to bow and beg forgiveness. Kate let out a frustrated sound but continued to beg.

 

Stiles looked at Peter and nodded his head. Peter walked to Kate and lit a strand of her dirty blond hair on fire. Kate couldn't even scream in pain because Stiles had compelled her to keep begging for her life. Kate had to keep asking Peter for forgiveness.

  
“I can keep her alive until your Wolf is satisfied it’s avenged your family,” Stiles said to Peter.

 

“Thank you, Pet. I don’t think we can ever stay here that long. I’m sure someone will call the police as soon as they see the smoke.” Stiles snapped his fingers and any smoke that started to appear suddenly vanished and no new smoke was seen. 

 

There’s no pop of the smoke disappearing that time. There was no heat to harm the werewolf with Kate's flames. The napalm was for Kate and Kate alone. The fire nor heat would not hurt anyone else even though Stiles and Peter were close enough to them to feel the flames.

 

Stiles moved his hand over Kate who was still begging even though her hair was completely gone and her face was burning. By all the laws of physics, she shouldn’t even be able to move if Stiles wasn’t keeping her alive. Kate's eyes had started to meltd inside her skull. 

 

It should horrify Stiles, but his moral compass died when his mother got possessed by a demon and his father basically abandoned him to be raised by new recruits at his dad's precinct. His best friend, his other moral compass was Scott McCall. Scott couldn’t even be bothered to forgive Stiles for Scott being turned into a werewolf, let alone be there for him now.

 

Besides, this was Kate Argent. A serial killer who’d killed off at least two other packs in the US, if the evidence Stiles found was correct. The Hales were the first pack where she got sloppy and left anyone alive.

 

Kate Argent started out at the tender age of twelve. She’d seduced a sixteen-year-old in the first pack. Kate struck again at fourteen for the next pack. She seemed to take a break, at least in the states anyway. Stiles couldn’t get into the international database or he was sure he would have found out some incriminating evidence for her crimes. By the time Kate was twenty-three she was old hat and the Hales had been easy prey. The difference in the case of the Hales was how many she’d allowed to live.

 

Stiles moved his hands over her and a shield came up and around her. It began to immediately fill with smoke making her cough in between her begging. Stiles suddenly felt Peter looking at him and Stiles thought:   _this is it._

 

“This is where even the crazy guy gets off my crazy train, huh?” Stiles said disappointedly. Stiles knew he’d gone too far. Stiles couldn’t put on the Stiles Suit back on now. Peter’s already seen the real him. If Stiles had to be that oblivious asshole again well fuck it. He wouldn’t do it. Peter could take him or leave him. If Peter decided to leave him then he could hit the rewind button.

 

Stiles stepped back from Peter because Stiles might have had to reset the whole scene. It’d take only a little bit of Stiles' magic to do it. Peter and Kate would have lost time but Stiles was not too concerned about that as much as he’s concerned about Peter rejecting him.

 

Stiles looked at Peter and what he saw in Peter's eyes wasn’t rejection or horror or whatever else Stiles expected to see there. No. What he saw in Peter’s eyes was reverence. As if Stiles was the best thing Peter’s seen all year. As if Stiles was the moon, the stars, the sun and the eighth wonder of the world. All wrapped up in a gangly flailing pale mole faced boy. 

 

  
Stiles couldn’t help the small smile and the relief he felt at the sight. Peter grabbed him by the shoulders and asked him: “Will you be mine?”

 

 

“What?” Stiles asked, “Are you kidding me? No! What the fuck are you? Or this can’t be possible?” Stiles asked incredulously. Peter looked at Kate and her face was a burnt out shell. Kate's eyes had completely melted inside her skull. The blond hair was gone and the skin was cracking.

 

 

Peter blinked and suddenly Kate's body was whole again. The bubble of smoke was a small dome and she’s still begging and bowing making the smoke swirl around her like some weird fire lava lamp. Then Peter looked back at Stiles.

 

 

“Well, obviously you’re not some nosy ass, loudmouth, spazzy asshole kid with ADHD. And I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to discuss it all at a later time. Right now, though, what I really want to know is the answer to my question. I’m not going to repeat myself. Sweetheart.” Peter said raising his left eyebrow.

 

 

“Yes!” Stiles said desperately reaching for Peter’s belt loop. “A thousand times! Yes!” Stiles finished as he went down on his knees and pulling down Peter’s pants to get at the man's still hard erection.

 

 

Stiles didn’t even wait for permission before he was swallowing Peter's cock down his throat. Stiles thanks the Google for the extensive practice examples provided as he heard Peter’s moan. 

 

 

Stiles didn’t even have to think about putting up privacy barriers. They just occurred as he was licking the underside of Peter’s cock. Stiles was making a mess with his saliva and it was going down his chin but he didn’t care. Stiles sucked on Peter’s cock as he felt it go down further into his throat. Stiles swallowed around the discomfort puts his hand on his wet throat and heard Peter moan. 

 

 

Stiles was feeling the head of Peter’s cock in his throat and he moved his other hand to one of Peter’s.

 

 

Stiles guided the hand to his head where Peter threaded it through to the back of his throat. Stiles moaned and he felt Peter’s hips push into him. Stiles moved his head back to move to the head where he lapped at the pre-cum there. 

 

 

Stiles sucked at the head before he moved slowly forward again licking the bottom until he got to the hilt. He moved his hands to Peter’s hips and started moving him back and forth until Peter got it. Peter started fucking into Stiles' mouth.

 

 

Stiles moan made Peter hitch harder into Stiles' mouth. Stiles staggered a bit on his knees but soon got into a better position. Stiles had never felt so right as he did on his knees sucking off Peter Fucking Hale.

 

 

“That’s it, sweetheart. You look so good. Like you were made for this. You like this don’t you? On your knees servicing me. You’re such a good boy. Aren’t you? My Pet. I can do what I wish to you and you’ll let me. Won’t you?” Stiles moaned around Peter’s cock and to Stiles it sounds like a yes. Peter scratched Stiles' scalp with his claws that made Stiles swallow around the cock in his throat. 

 

 

Stiles moved his tongue and moaned again, pawing at his throat where he could feel the head of Peter's cock. Peter started moving with real purpose and Stiles moved his nose into the hair of Peter's pubes.

 

  
Without warning, Peter came down Stiles' throat with a roar. The claws digging into Stiles’ scalp piercing it enough to draw blood. Stiles was not sure how but he was coming in his pants like the virginal teen that he was. Stiles continued to swallow and suck on Peter’s oversensitive cock.

 

 

Peter pulled away slowly as Stiles licked Peter's cock clean. Stiles puts Peter’s cock into his pants because of course Peter’s walking around commando style. Stiles closed the belt loop before he was standing to wait for Peter expectantly.

 

 

“You, my dear, are perfect,” Peter said as the man pulled Stiles closer. Peter pulled down Stiles' head and lapped at the cuts Peter’s made on Stiles' scalp. Stiles felt the wet scrape of Peter's tongue and expected to feel pain, but instead, Stiles felt relief. The little bit of pain he did feel was short but all he felt was his warm blood trickling from the cuts. As Peter lapped at each cut on Stiles' head Stiles didn’t feel anything but the relief.

 

 

“I didn’t even have to touch you and you came just from sucking me off and that. Oh, my dear boy. That’s just lovely.” Peter said as the werewolf was moving his nose at the back of Stiles' ear. Stiles could feel the hickey forming as Peter bit him there.

 

 

“Come pet. My wolf is more than satisfied. Well at least with this piece of shit, anyway.” Peter motioned to Kate.

 

 

“OK, I’ll move her to the Hale house so she can suffer in perpetuity,” Stiles said before he looked over at Kate. She disappeared with another pop. “Don’t worry, if Derek’s there, he won’t see her. You and I are the only ones who’ll be able to see her. Actually, check your phone, I’ve sent you a video feed.” Stiles said nonchalantly.

 

 

He tapped the trunk of the dead nurse's car. This time he put up a shield to cover the rancid smell of the woman's dead body.

 

 

“I really wish I could bring this one back for you, but that’s necromancy and there are rules against it. At least for me anyway. Plus, equivalent exchange happens to be true for me. Especially now since I’ve read ‘Full Metal Alchemist.’ I tried watching the anime, but it’s not as funny as the reading the manga. Maybe we can watch it together since you gotta catch up on all your pop culture.” Stiles said as he motioned his hand over the dead body. “It’s really too bad because she really deserves a full torture death.”

 

 

Stiles looked at Peter because the werewolf had gotten quiet. Stiles knew his babble could get annoying and was relieved to see that Peter was just smiling at his phone.

 

 

“In perpetuity, my pet?” Peter asked not looking up from his phone.

 

 

“Or until you get sick of her. Whichever comes first.” Stiles confirmed.

 

“What if she’s missed? I’m sure her father or brother will come sniffing around.” Peter asked conversationally.

 

 

“Ha! I see what you did there. A dog joke! You’re hilarious,” Stiles said sarcastically with a small huff. Peter huffed too with a roll of his eyes for good measure. “Well unless they get a hold of your phone and can figure out a way to open that app that’s only made FYE only then we’ve got nothing to worry about,” Stiles said confidently. He snapped his fingers and the nurse’s body was gone. The trunk was clean with not even a drop of blood on the carpet.

 

 

“Is there anyone else, Peter?” Stiles asked thinking there’ had to be someone else. Right?

 

 

“A chemistry teacher at the high school. Harris. Adrian Harris.” Peter said, but he seemed hesitant. Stiles smiled. Harris was the douche nozzle that hated Stiles for some reason. Stiles would love to make that fucker suffer too. The asshole. Harris had made Stiles’ life a living detention hell since his dad brought the teacher in for questioning. Stiles knew exactly what he’d love to do to the man. Stiles hoped Peter would like Stiles' idea. Stiles should have put that together before, though. Stiles blushed because he suddenly felt like an idiot.

 

 

“I could frame him for all the murders you’ve committed and make him confess to them. To Kate's too. If you want?” Stiles said hopefully smiling like a loon. “I can even make sure they find the nurse in Harris' house. Plant the evidence that Harris, Kate and the nurse were working together.” Stiles said moving his eyebrows up and down. And that was the extent of his eyebrow prowess. He was waiting for Peter who was pacing back and forth in front of him.

 

 

Peter stopped pacing and looked at Stiles. Peter nodded his head down once. Stiles gave him a little smile and said: “It’s done. Now, like Doc says: let’s make like a tree and get the fuck outta here.” Stiles said laughing at his own joke.

 

 

Peter shook his head and followed him to the passenger door instead of going to the driver’s side. “No, pet, we’re not taking this car. I’m sure you can do better, can’t you dear?” Peter asked innocently.

 

 

Stiles was surprised because this was new to him. No one’s ever expected anything from him. Stiles and Deadpool are of the same mind. The minimalist of effort is Stiles' MO. Stiles released the car door and closed it. Stiles blinked owlishly at Peter.

 

 

“Prints are gone, now,” Stiles said before he was about to blink again. “What kind of car do you want?” Stiles asked Peter.

 

 

“My car’s in a garage along with my things. Let’s go there. It’s on Pond Road at the storage facility there. Do you know it?” Peter asked. Stiles nodded and as he saw Peter blink, Stiles blinked too.

 

 

By the time Stiles opened his eyes again, they’re at the storage facility on Pond Road. Peter wasn’t even disoriented. Peter walked to one of the garages in the middle of the facility.

 

 

“Open it,” Peter commanded. Stiles approached the lock and it opened in his hand. He removed it and lifted the door.

 

 

Peter walked into the garage where there was a sleek red Mercedes SLK. It’s a convertible because of course, it is. Stiles wondered if Peter was a lawyer before the fire. Stiles was looking around at all the things in the garage. There were books all along the walls. Boxes stacked against the farthest wall. Some of them had labels but Stiles was too far away from them to read spines.

 

 

Stiles realized this must have been Peter’s den. He and didn’t make a move to walk into the garage. Stiles kept looking as Peter set himself up in the car. There were rolled up rugs on the other side of the boxes. There’s a huge mahogany desk right behind the car, with a desk chair tucked into it.

 

 

The car started and started inching forward. Peter stopped the car and opened the passenger side door. 

 

 

“Sweetheart, do you have to see everything in the garage in order to move it to my apartment later?” Peter asked.

 

 

“Not if you don’t want me to, but it would help me if I did,” Stiles answered moving from one foot to the other. Stiles pants were sticky and he was uncomfortable. Peter must know what Stiles was thinking because Peter told him to leave the pants because Peter liked the smell of Stiles drying cum. It made Stiles blush but he left the underwear.

 

“I want everything in my apartment when we get there, so please.” Peter motioned Stiles with his hand into the garage. Stiles had a near perfect memory and it didn’t take long for him to take in everything the garage held.

 

Stiles left the garage and Peter motioned for the car. Stiles got in on the passenger side.

 

“Let’s go home, Pet. I’m going to ruin you.” Peter said with a wicked glint in his eye. Stiles was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the end. I might write more. IDK  
> Fin for now, tho.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: 5 Nov 2016 - Obviously not the end. Glad you liked it enough to read.


End file.
